Before You Go Destiel
by Tia Kyouka
Summary: Por longos anos um ao lado do outro, tanto Castiel quanto Dean criaram laços. Dean, ao decorrer de tais anos, criou o hábito de escrever cartas a Castiel, essas quais ele jamais entregou ao anjo. Ele acreditava que declararia seu grande sentimento eternamente por meio das cartas, no entanto, abruptamente, Castiel partiu. Deixando Dean com cartas que ele nunca teria a chance de ler.


Algum dia em que minha vida estava menos bagunçada depois de sua partida.

Castiel,

Olá, Cas. Apesar de eu ter escrito milhares de cartas para você durante esses anos, tantos anos nos quais eu estive em sua companhia, você, provavelmente, não irá ler nenhuma delas. Não por causa de vergonha - mesmo que eu tenha um pouco -, mas porque a maioria das minhas cartas foi escrita por uma criança, uma criança birrenta, imatura e infantil, e o pior é que essa criança, no fim das contas, ainda sou eu. Eu perdi a conta de quantas cartas eu escrevi para você, são incontáveis cartas escritas através de mais de dez anos, mas eu tenho certeza que essa é a carta mais importante que eu poderia escrever. Então, por favor, dê um pouco de crédito às palavras que estarei escrevendo nela.

Antes que você vá, há algumas palavras que precisa ler.

Durante anos meus dias foram monótonos, sem graça, sem fé, sem esperança e sem qualquer tipo de afeto verdadeiro, e durante o recorrer deles eu tenho sido cada vez mais depressivo, cada vez mais para baixo, cada vez mais vazio e é como se eu somente andasse em meio a um rio de lama de tristeza, e toda vez que eu tento sair dele, meus pés ficam atolados e é até mesmo difícil de respirar pelo desespero. Foram dias de dor e arrependimento, tristeza e rancor, melancolia e ódio, e as alegrias que deveriam ser frequentes eram tão escassas que eu poderia chorar só de recordar sobre elas. Sam até pode ser meu irmãozinho caçula que tenta me alegrar, e ele sempre tenta fazer isso, e eu sei que ele tem sido mais triste e solitário, até mesmo mais vazio do que eu, mas eu sei e eu sempre vejo que ele tem mais habilidade em lidar com o sofrimento do que eu. Ele sempre tem um jeito de tratar as pessoas com a amor e carinho, e sempre encontra um jeito de inflar o coração das pessoas desesperadas com um pouco de fé, até que tenha o suficiente para elas continuarem vivendo, mesmo que eu sinta que ele mesmo está morrendo dia após dia. Ele sempre tenta incendiar meu coração com um pouco de fé ou esperança, mas ele nunca consegue fazer isso verdadeiramente, mesmo que eu finja que sim.

Antes que você vá, você precisa saber que você é a minha alegria.

Eu não posso dizer que o sofrimento do Sam é menor que o meu, porra, a namorada dele morreu porque o irmão idiota dele fez ele sair de perto dela, porque o irmão idiota dele decidiu que o tiraria de casa por uma noite para resolver um caso, mesmo contra a vontade dele. Imagine, o quão quebrado meu irmãozinho está depois disso, não é? E isso aconteceu tantos anos atrás, e ele não parou de continuar sendo quebrado mesmo depois disso, e eu geralmente sempre estou ligado aos fatos que o fazem ser quebrado. Mas eu também não posso dizer que o meu sofrimento é menor que o dele, até porque eu sofro sempre com tantas lembranças de quando o meu irmão era feliz, e sempre sofro por saber que eu estraguei quase todas as oportunidades dele de ter uma vida normal - e talvez eu não esteja sendo totalmente verdadeiro sobre "quase todas" -, eu sei que toda a felicidade que eu tive nessa vida e a dele não dariam nem o suficiente para metade da vida de uma criança de cinco anos. Eu sei disso desde que eu mesmo era a porcaria de uma criança, desde que nossa mãe morreu e desde que a Jess morreu, eu sempre soube que nossa felicidade era pouca demais, e que jamais poderíamos ser felizes verdadeiramente. Mas, Castiel, quando o Sam estava tendo a droga de uma vida feliz, quando ele abandonou toda aquela tristeza desnecessária, eu o arrastei de volta para a merda de uma vida cheia de desgostos e solidão. E a pior parte, é que eu fiz isso porque não conseguia suportar minha tristeza e vazio, então trouxe meu irmão para sofrer o mesmo. Tão egoísta, e eu mal sabia que, se eu tivesse só me jogado de cabeça em caçadas até morrer, minha solidão e tristeza teriam ido muito mais cedo e sem que meu irmãozinho fosse jogado no fundo do poço.

Antes que você vá, você precisa saber que não foi só do inferno que me resgatou, foi da tristeza também.

Quando eu fiz o pacto, meu desejo não era somente trazer o Sam de volta, meu desejo era realmente deixar este mundo para que o meu irmãozinho pudesse ter um pouco de paz. Eu sei que quem tira a paz e tranquilidade do Sam sou eu, e eu sinto que, há muito tempo, eu já não deveria mais estar por aqui. O pacto sempre fora um pedido de socorro, e, durante um ano, foi a única coisa que me permitiu continuar: a certeza que, em breve, eu morreria. Acho que eu sempre acreditei que a morte fosse uma boa saída (menos depois que eu a conheci), até que eu finalmente morri e fui resgatado por você, em um dia de calor arrebatador e com o meu coração quase saltando pela boca.

Antes que você vá, quero agradecer por ter me feito nascer para uma nova vida de alegrias.

Ter sido resgatado e acolhido por sua divina misericórdia, Cas, foi a dádiva que zerou a minha vida. Sentir a proteção e a segurança de ser resgatado, depois de me sentir abandonado por tantos anos, foi a coisa que me fez continuar até aqui. Eu não sabia ao certo o que havia me trazido de volta, mas eu realmente queria muito dar uns bons socos no que quer que fosse, eu só conseguia pensar em como eu gostaria de ter continuado morto. E esse sentimento me acompanhou por pouco tempo, mesmo que a raiva fosse enorme e me fizesse sentir enjoado sempre que eu tentava achar alguém culpado pela minha ressurreição, mas quando eu vi você todo esse sentimento desgastante sumiu.

Antes que você vá, obrigado por me salvar da perdição

O Inferno era um local terrível, onde eu simplesmente ignorava as dores de outras pessoas e só focava em como, mesmo que só um pouco, eu desejava descontar tudo nelas até que suas almas fossem só um resquício de energia, até que sobrasse somente o suficiente para elas seguirem em tormento eterno. Eu era uma pessoa horrível lá embaixo, Cas, uma pessoa que mal poderia ser denominada de "pessoa", na verdade. Não posso dizer que estar no Inferno me fez isso, acredito que eu sempre fui uma pessoa ruim que não liga para os sentimentos dos outros. Eu não me importei nem mesmo com os seus, não é? Dean Winchester, sempre o babaca que não liga para os sentimentos das pessoas que ele mais ama, que só as magoa e que sempre está disposto a estragar tudo mais uma vez.

Antes que você vá, eu sinto muito.

Sair do Inferno me fez ver como aquele lugar era sombrio, mas acima disso, quando eu saí do Inferno e algum tempo depois quando finalmente te conheci, eu descobri que toda a minha vida havia sido sombria e que você era a luz que eu precisava. Eu notei o quão poderoso e incrível você poderia ser, eu duvidei e bati o pé dizendo que anjos não existiam, eu lutei contra a verdade mesmo sabendo que você já ocupava um lugar especial em meu coração. Eu lutei tanto contra você, Cas, mas no final eu estou totalmente jogado a ti.

Antes que você vá, você precisa saber que você é meus dias bons.

No começo, Cas, você era o mais reservado e quieto possível. Sempre tão fiel ao plano perfeito, tão fiel a Deus e todos os anjos que você considerava amigos, mas que com o passar do tempo notou não serem tão amigos assim, e eu pensava que você jamais se aventuraria em algo comigo. Eu sempre fui considerado o pegador, a pessoa que tentaria se aproximar de qualquer rabo de saia que passe na rua, mas eu sempre me preocupei em como você reagiria se eu demonstrasse meu interesse iminente. Não posso deixar de mencionar aqui, mas a minha sexualidade também foi algo que me impediu também. Mas, quando você se rebelou para seguir outro caminho comigo e com Sam, eu soube que meu coração não estava enganado de escolher você como uma base de apoio e um porto de segurança. Rebelar-se contra o céu e todos os seus princípios deve ter sido difícil, não é? Desculpe-me por não ter dado a atenção devida ao seu sacrifício mesmo naquela época. Você tem sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu até hoje, Cas, e eu não poderia ter sido mais feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de ter um anjo ao meu lado. Mas é óbvio, eu não dei o valor que deveria enquanto te tive aos meus braços.

Antes que você vá, você precisa saber que é a luz que eu procurava.

Eu tinha a famigerada ilusão que poderíamos viver alguma coisa, com uma vida pacífica onde só iríamos para as caçadas de vez em quando - talvez de vez em nunca -, e até tentei viver isso com outras pessoas todas as vezes que você parecia distante e magnífico demais para mim. Mas com o passar do tempo, com as brigas e as desconfianças que iam surgindo entre nós e o orgulho que prendia aquelas três palavrinhas na minha garganta, eu acabei me esquecendo e negando a probabilidade de, algum dia, vivermos uma vida tranquila um ao lado do outro. Dentro da minha cabeça doentia, que sucumbiu ao demônio interior e bateu em você como se não sentisse o sentimento avassalador que sente, dizer essas três palavrinhas é um desafio e tanto. Mas eu não vou usar isso como desculpa para o que está acontecendo, eu sei que estou errado e não quero que esse erro ocorra outras vezes. Mas ele já ocorreu, não é? Eu errei novamente, eu sei.

Todas as vezes, todas as malditas vezes em que eu deveria estar ao seu lado, as vezes em que eu deveria proteger você de sua própria mente que eu sei, eu sei Cas, que ela te mata diariamente, todas essas vezes eu recuei. Todas as vezes em que você me via como alguém para se apoiar, alguém que o protegeria de todas as armadilhas terríveis que são seus pensamentos, eu acabava acrescentando mais frases depreciativas para que sua mente continuasse repetindo em sua cabeça, como um disco quebrado. Eu sei que você não teve nada a ver com a morte da minha mãe, e que você fez tudo o que podia e que salvou a maioria das pessoas que podia quando acabou com a raça do Belphegor, eu sei que você sempre dá o seu melhor para se sentir parte do grupo, parte da família. Eu sei que o plano não dá certo não porque você está nele, mas porque eu sempre sou idiota demais para notar que o inimigo está bem na nossa frente e, que no final, quando eu e Sam nos tornarmos os "heróis do dia", você será o único que realmente lutou, apanhou e sofreu com alguma merda que o vilão disse. No final do dia, o único que deveria estar sendo chamado de herói e que deveria estar comemorando pela derrota de mais um vilão, é você, que nas suas lutas mais recentes perdeu o Jack, e perdeu as duas únicas pessoas que você esteve perto durante anos.

Antes que você vá, quero que sabia que o anjo de cada dia, é só você.

Eu sei que você está indo, Cas, sei disso desde que minha mãe morreu. Sei disso desde que vi o desespero em seus olhos quando minha mãe morreu. Sei que desde aquele momento você planeja ir e tentar impedir que eu e Sam passemos por mais problemas por sua culpa, mas não é sua culpa o que aquele babaca que chamamos gentilmente de Deus (ou talvez o contrário) sempre escreva histórias onde o anjo sempre sofre e se autopune.

Antes que você vá, você precisa saber que a culpa não é sua.

Cas, saber que você está pensando em ir embora me causa uma anústia tremenda, e eu sei que quando o momento de você virar as costas e disser que precisa ir, eu estarei oficialmente quebrado. Mas eu também sei que, se você for, a culpa será totalmente minha e da minha boca grande que diz coisas que não quer, e machuca quem estiver na frente. Acho que eu deveria pensar mais antes de falar, para que mais erros não aconteçam. É, eu pensarei mais antes de falar. Até aqui, tínhamos tantas coisas Cas, e eu certamente peguei todas elas e quebrei com a minha canalhice.

Mas, mesmo sentindo que eu serei quebrado em pedaços quando você decidir por ir, eu ainda quero te agradecer por esse sentimento maravilhoso que eu sinto por você. É como a sensação de uma caçada finalizada com pessoas salvas, é como comer bacon de manhã ou qualquer outra comida gordurosa, é como irritar o Sam todo dia e é como estar eternamente feliz, é assim que esse sentimento é. Eu nunca senti ele antes, e tenho certeza que nunca mais vou ter essa ligação profunda com mais ninguém. Você é a ligação que eu precisava, e nosos relacionamento era a felicidade que eu tinha que ter em minha vida, obbrigado por me proporcionar tudo isso.

Antes que você vá, precisa saber que me curou e coloriu minha alma com sua graça majestosa.

E mais uma vez eu quebrei seu coração, não é, Cas? Você não está morto para mim, amor, você renasce todos os dias me trazendo o sentimento arrebatador de sempre, você ressurge alegrando meus dias e me fazendo feliz toda manhã. Você não está morto para mim, Cas, sou eu quem morreu todos os dias desde que aumentou as paredes ao redor de meu coração, desde que essas paredes te expulsaram para longe e te fizeram sangrar. Sou eu que morre todos os dias pois sabe que, se você for agora, você não vai voltar. Mas, se todo o mundo estivesse acabando e pela primeira vez eu jogasse a toalha, e somente desistisse de lutar, você viria até mim, certo? Você salvaria a noite mais uma vez, e me encorajaria a tentar mais uma vez? Você voltaria e alegraria meus dias mais uma vez, certo?

Antes que você vá, você tem que saber que eu preciso de você aqui.

Cas, se eu tivesse dito essas palavras, você não estaria longe agora? Se alguma dessas palavras tivessem sido ditas antes, se eu tivesse controlado minha mente e falado o que eu realmente sentia, você não teria ido? Ou talvez nunca devéssemos ter ficado juntos…

Não sei se há mais um "antes que você vá", porque agora você já está seguindo em frente.

Castiel, o anjo que me agarrou e me tirou da perdição. Castiel, o anjo que se rebelou contra os céus por causa de um mero humano. Castiel, o anjo que aprendeu como era viver com a humanidade e soube o valor que os humanos têm. Castiel, o anjo que cuidou de uma criança filha de Lúcifer e a viu morrer duas vezes. Castiel, o anjo que foi embora para tentar não atrapalhar a vida do homem que só parte seu coração. Castiel, o homem para o qual eu entreguei meu coração e minha alma quebrada. Castiel, o homem para o qual eu nunca consegui dizer três simples palavras. Castiel, por fim, o homem que me ensinou o melhor sentimento do mundo.

Castiel, antes que você vá, eu te amo.


End file.
